Ex-Lovers and Foes
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Upon returning to Kinkow, Brady instantly regrets his decision.
1. Prologue

**Set in Brady's P.O.V. Enjoy! By the way, if you like it so much, I might make it into a full story!**

You turn a corner and run. You're not exactly sure where you're going and why, but you continue. Your feet begin to burn and that pushes you to run faster, harder. Your breath quickens, your patience shortens.

As you jump down the final steps to the staircase, you search the vicinity. And as soon as you do, you realize _she's not here_. You had lost your target back at the stairs and it was almost impossible to catch up. The visual was lost-nowhere to be seen.

You break through the double doors, the salt air greeting you. But, as soon as you leave, you regret it.

There, in the center of it all, where you can clearly see, is the target. You make your way to them, someone else also having the same idea in mind. They embrace the girl in a hug, and then, _oh God_, and then they kiss the target, your lover.

This wasn't a friendship kiss-a kiss on the cheek. But a full lip-to-lip contact. The view causes your stomach to churn in an unpleasant manner and you want to run away, but you can't. Your feet remain planted on the cement floor while you decide what is best. As the two people pull away, you can see both their faces concentrated. On you.

And then you realize that your enemy, your backstabber, is the brother you never got to know.


	2. Chapter 1

**A quick chapter for y'all.**

There, beyond the windows, is a beautiful image of a snowstorm, raging and powerful. The windows are glazed over with frost and as I reach to feel the coolness beneath my warm palm, I come to realization that it isn't snowing. And there are no windows. I step forward into the summer sun only to collide with the concrete floor. A curse escapes my dry lips-I force myself to stand as much as the action displeases me.

"Brady," an angelic voice calls. I don't dare reply. "Brady."

I continue down the dusty old path, hoping, praying, the voices would fade away eventually. They don't.

"Dude," another voice, a new one, calls and I wince. It was _him_. He, of all people, should not be allowed to exchange formalities with me, let alone speak to me. "Talk to her."

"I don't have to answer to anyone of you," I growl, my back turned to the two.

"Please," the girl implores.

My fists tighten until my knuckles turn a faint white. A subtle wind blows, hitting my face like a slap. The sun is too bright, too warm. The situation was far too complicated for me to comprehend; I push it to the back of my mind and shuffle my feet further. It was quiet idiotic for me to wander the streets of the village, seeing as I have no clue as to where I am heading to. But I had to get away. Escape from those two.

A hand grasps my shoulder and my back is soon pressed against a wall. I glance up and note that my attacker was not the tiny girl, but shockingly, him.

I scoff in disgust and turn to the girl, regardless of my current dislike towards her. "Oh wow, Mikayla. Have you gone so low as to allow red-head over here to do all your dirty work for you?"

Her arms fold across her chest. _Classic Mikayla._ "Stop it."

"Stop what?" I act dumbfounded even though I know I had just crossed a territory that I wish didn't. "I'm not the one who sucked faces with-"

"Shut up!" Both teenagers chorus, and I smirk.

"Look, what are you doing here?" It was a simple question, but I decide not to answer properly.

"Is that really how you treat an old friend, an old lover? My dear, sweet, Kayla," I release myself from the other's weak hold and take the girl's hands in mine. "I wanted to see my girl again."

"Well, it doesn't matter now because I'm-"

I cut her off before she can mutter the vile name. "You are mine."

"No, I _was_ yours." She corrects. Her words are as sharp as the weapon hanging from her waist-her machete. "But _you_ left."

"You didn't want me." I retort, resorting to childish behavior in true desperation.

She snorted. "Whatever Candace says doesn't mean I agree. And it was your choice to leave, not mine."

Another stab with her words.

"Ouch, that hurts." I fake the amount of pain that I really feel. Then I chuckle sickly because the conflict was hilarious, despite my hurt feelings.

"You're messed up." The red-head comments and I smile.

"You're related to me." _Even though I wish he wasn't._

They share a look but as soon as they turn back to me, they notice an empty space. Because I was already gone.


End file.
